Adventures Of The Sexual Kind
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Fills for the Castle Kink Winter Hiatus '13 Meme on lj
1. Old Haunt

**Name: **Adventures Of The Sexual Kind

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Fill for the Castle Kink Winter Hiatus '13 Meme

**Prompt:** "on top of the bar at the old haunt"

xxxxx

Kate Beckett was giggling.

_Giggling._

Her cheeks were flushed and she was giggling. Her head was leaning into Lanie, who clearly was whispering something into her ear over the loud music. The tip of her tongue came out and she bit it lightly, while her fingers played around with the straw sticking out from her pomegranate martini. In that moment Richard Castle had to clench his fist, his knuckles turning white around the glass of scotch he was nursing. While he was standing at the bar Esposito and Kaprowski, Kate was sitting in one of the corner booths. He felt the sudden urge to just stalk over to her, throw her over his shoulder and carry her somewhere more private. He wanted to kiss those lips, gently nip at the tip of her tongue, sucking on it till she was moaning against his mouth.

He tugged at his collar and loosened his tie a little, noticing Kate's eye shift towards him. The corners of her mouth tugged upwards and she again stuck out the tip of her tongue, knowing exactly how it drove him wild. He sighed to himself and turned his head, bumping his nose with Esposito who had leaned in to see who Rick was staring at.

"Can't you go at least a few minutes without staring at her? A minute longer and you'll start drooling all over the floor." Espo said bluntly and took a big sip of his beer. "You're so freaking whipped."

"Am not," Castle defended himself, shooting him a glare.

"So are," Espo argued back. The same moment Kate bumped into Espo, wedging herself between him and Castle. She gave Espo one of her stern glares, causing him to flinch away a little and bump into Lanie.

"Would you guys stop bickering? Otherwise you guys will get a time out," Kate said, breaking out into laughter along with Lanie.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Espo grumbled and downed his beer. "Freaky, motherly Beckett is coming out. Time for me to leave."

"Wait up, we'll share a cab," Lanie said and grabbed her coat getting a look from Kate.

"Don't you live on the other side of town while Espo lives pretty much three blocks away?" She asked and Lanie scrunched up her face.

"No," she boldly replied and grabbed Espo by his collar. "Time to leave."

They all said there goodbyes and Kate watched Lanie stuff Espo into a cab while Kaprowski walked off to her own car. She smiled and took a big sip of her martini, putting the glass on the bar.

"Mr. Castle, are you staying or can I lock up?" The bartender asked as he took the empty glass that belonged to Kate.

"How about you go home. I will lock up with Beckett and take a cab home" Rick smiled and the guy nodded, putting the glass away and making his way down to the office to get his things.

"Rickyyyyy, I wanna go home..." Kate whined a little, a slight slur in her voice. Rick smirked a little and looked at her.

"In a minute. I just need to get our coats," he smiled and walked down to the office as well, passing his currently new found bartender. He left the bar, leaving Kate alone. She looked around and smiled as Rick re-emerged, their coats hanging off their arms.

"Ready to go?" He asked and Kate shook her head no. She grinned and got on her feet, her hands grabbing his tie to pull him closer. Before he even had time to realize what was happening, her lips were on his. She kissed him sloppily, her arms coming around his neck to pull him closer. After the immediate shock dissolved, he dropped the coats and wrapped his arms around her hips, lifting her up on the bar.

"What was that for?" He panted as he pulled away, looking into her face.

"A thank you for this amazing night. I had a lot of fun" she smiled and leaned in once more, pecking his lips.

"Plus, I am kinda very horny right now and since we're at the bar, there is no Pi, no Martha or Alexis who could barge in and disturb us," she breathed into his ear, catching his earlobe between her teeth. Rick grunted a little at her low voice, pulling away a little to look at her.

"Sex on a bar in my own bar. I like the sound of that," he mumbled huskily. As if lightening struck them, Kate's lips were on his, her hands tugging to loosen his tie and pull it off his body. He groaned loudly as her tongue brushed over his lips, granting her immediate access to let the wet muscles dance together.

"Hmrpf...fuck me, Castle," she moaned as she pulled away to refill her lungs with oxygen, a rush of excitement coursing through her body as his hands popped open the button of her jeans, tugging them over hips and down her legs. He noticed the wet pot on her panties growing even harder in the confines of his own pants. Her chest was heaving, her hands placed on the bar for leverage. She moaned loudly as his hands dipped underneath her blouse and bra, cupping her mounds. His fingers pinched her nipples.

"Please, Castle. Please," she moaned and bit her lip, wiggling her lips to get some kind of friction.

"Patience," he just muttered and let his hands drop to her panties, cupping her completely. She moaned again her hips bucking into his hand, another gush of wetness pooling at her entrance. She needed him so bad.

"Please," she whined once more, her lower body clenching hard. He literally ripped off her panties, lifting her legs to slip his head between her legs, spreading her thighs. Her calves rested on his shoulders, while the heels of her boots dug into his neck a little.

"Castle no, please...fuck me...I need you." She groaned, almost screamed out as he leaned in and swiped his tongue from her opening up to her clit, swirling around the little nub. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she tried to hold herself up, chanting a chain of curse words as he nibbled, sucked, licked and blew on her little bundle of nerves. He felt her muscles clench in her thighs, his he lifted his fingers and immediately sliding two digits in to her wet folds, curling them up and pushing in knuckle deep. That was it for Kate and one of her hands came to grip his hair pressing his mouth against her while she came.

"Fuck, Castle...Castle..." She chanted his name over and over again, her muscles twitching with the aftershock of her peak. Instead of giving her time to recover, his hands made quick work of his pants and belt, pushing them down around his ankles. For a second he palmed himself, straightening his back. Kate's legs slipped off his shoulders a little, the jeans still around her ankles preventing them from falling to his sides. She was now laying down on the flat surface her chest still heaving as she tried to catch her breath. He simply smirked and clutched her hips tightly, pulling her to the edge of the wooden surface.

"Rick please...," she rasped out and stretched out her legs, trapping his head between them. He grinned and shoved down his boxers enough to free his aching cock, guiding himself into her body. One hard thrust and he was fully sheathed in her, their moans filling the room. He held her thighs and started to move frantically, his hips slapping against her in a fast pace.

"Fuck... RICK...harder please," she begged and arched her back, screaming out as he quickened his pace, thrusting harder into her body. She bounced with every movement, her hands trying to find something to hold onto. He felt himself nearing his climax, so one of his hands slipped down between their legs. His thumb brushed over her bundle of nerves, causing Kate to cry out loudly, her lower body muscles clenching hard as she climaxed. That was all it took to let go, thrusting deep as he spilled inside of her. With the last bit of strength he slipped out from under her legs, dropping them gently to gather her into his arms, pressing his lips to hers.

"Hmhmm...that was nice...," she purred as he pulled away her entire body feeling like jelly.

"We should do this more often," he winked and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Always," she replied and smiled at him.


	2. Without A Condom

**Prompt:** the first time she lets him fuck her without a condom. (Bonus points for castle going down on her after he cums inside her, but not required). please and thank you!

**A/N:** Oh, seems when I kick myself I actually write. This is my 2nd fill for the kink meme. Do not read if you don't like smutty smut smut. If you do read, I hope you like it. Reviews feed the beast.

All the mistakes are mine, cause I don't have a beta and english is not my native language.

xxxxx

He was watching her every move as she strutted through the loft, greeting every single person that arrived to their New Years Eve party. As mesmerized as he usually was by her sight, today it was taken all to a whole different level. She was clad in the tiniest red dress, skin tight, clinging to her like a second layer of skin. He licked his lips subconsciously as his gaze moved from her feet up her long legs, roaming her torso to stop at her neck. Even from the distance he could see the tiny patch of skin that didn't fit with the rest of her honey like skin color: the tiny place where he had left a hickey during their 'christmas party at the precinct romp'. The purple bruise was slowly fading away, make up covering it, but he knew it was there and a sense of pride filled him. While Beckett usually wants to kill him after giving her a hickey, he cannot help himself. She is his and everyone needs to know that.

He slowly made his way over to her, patting a few people on the back or shaking their hands while passing them. He clutched the glass of scotch in his hand and lifted it to his lips, taking a big gulp and dropping the glass on the table nearby. Jenny, whom was talking to Beckett, noticed him approaching, nodding her head and excusing herself to Kate. She brushed past her and kissed Rick's cheek, making her way over to her own husband. Castle smiled and took two more strides, wrapping his arms around Beckett from behind.

"Enjoying yourself?" He whispered in her ear and squeezed her hips slightly, pressing his front into her backside. She grinned to herself and wiggled her behind a little, causing Rick to gasp and clutch her hard.

"Very much so. I just wish we could have finished what he started before Lanie showed up with Jenny and Kevin, half an hour too early for the party," she mumbled and turned her head to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw. Castle nodded and put his chin on her shoulder, hugging her body to his.

"You have no idea how much I want to finish. All I can think about tonight is you. In that red dress. Knowing you're not wearing panties...and that you literally drip with arousal," he breathed into her ear and gently bit the lobe of it, tugging it slightly. Kate felt her lower body clench and she pressed her thighs together to ease the tension.

"I want you," she simply stated and looked around. Everyone seemed busy and talking to others so Kate untangled herself from Castle and winked at him, making her way towards the stairs, climbing them quickly. He gulped at the sight and felt his pants stirring. He gulped once more and waited a few more seconds before he made his way towards the stairs, suddenly feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, hey." Alexis Castle said as Rick turned around, smiling at his daughter. That only lasted a second as soon as a certain someone made an appearance as well.

"Mr. C...this party is rocking," Pi said as he made his way over to his girlfriend and her father. He immediately wrapped his arms around the taller man, embracing him. Rick only patted his back and pulled away.

"As lovely as it would be to chat, I really need to use the bathroom. How about we catch up later?" Rick said impatiently, looking at Pi and Alexis, whom both nodded.

"I will go find Grams," Alexis said and started to roam the room with Pi, greeting several people. Castle blew out a breath and rubbed his face with his hand making his way upstairs. He looked along the corridor and sighed dramatically.

_Great._

His fianée was somewhere super horny waiting for him and he didn't know in which room. He sighed once more and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was than he heard the sounds of low panting. He smiled as he walked towards one of the old guest rooms, a room that was now Kate's very own little space whenever she just needed break from everything. He pushed the door open only to be greeted by her sitting on her desk, legs spread open, the dress bunched around her waist and two fingers buried deep in her body.

"Jesus Christ, I thought you would never show up," she gasped as she sped up her hand, her free hand pinching her nipple through the dress. Castle's eyes grew pitch black. He closed the door and turned the lock, tugging at this belt while attacking her mouth with his. He needed her so bad. So fucking bad.

"Fuck, I want you so much," he rasped out against her mouth and pulled her hand out of her body. He growled at the sight of the drenched digits, his tongue coming out to flick over them. Kate watched him as his lips carefully closed around her, licking and sucking them clean. She moaned and pulled them out, attaching her mouth to his. Her teeth caught his lower lip, biting gently as her hands unzipped his pants, sneaking through the slit of his boxers to grasp his erection. He hissed at the contact and caught her tongue with his teeth, sucking it into his mouth. He made quick work of ridding his pants and boxers, pushing them down to his knees. Kate panted and grinned as he tugged at her dress, pushing it down to expose her breasts. He licked his lips and immediately latched on to her right boob, sucking and biting frantically. His tongue slowly moved from her nipple to the underside of her breast, his teeth sinking into the flesh while sucking really hard. Kate's hips bucked and her arms hugged his head to her chest, a string of curse words leaving her body. With every dirty word that left her, his suction got stronger until with a loud pop he let her flesh go, admiring the purple stain on the underside of her breast.

"You're a freak," she mumbled playfully and her hands closed around his cock, squeezing him.

"Am not. I just like people to know you're mine" he growled and grasped her hips roughly pulling her to the edge of the desk. "Do you have a condom?"

"No, I thought you had one?" Kate asked confused and looked at him. Rick bit his lower lip hard.

"Fuck, no. I assumed you had one," he blew out a breath hand Kate gave him a look.

"Have you seen that dress? Where would I have kept a condom in there?" She hissed and whined as he pulled away a little, looking down at his cock. She wanted him now.

"I have seen the dress, thank you. That is actually why we're in this mess right now" he growled and moaned as her hand closed around him once more, tugging him closer.

"Just fuck me," she groaned and sucked on his pulse point, her legs closing around his hips to hold him in place.

"Kate we agreed on..." He muttered, but she cut him off.

"I am on the pill. For haven's sake, I need you right now. I don't care. I need to feel you in me. Please. If the stupid pill doesn't work, well, than I guess it was fate calling us, but please don't stop." She rasped out and arched her back. Rick looked down at her and pressed a kiss to her lips, cupping her cheek.

"So you do want babies," he smirked and bit her lower lip.

"Cas...ahhhhhh," she yelled as he suddenly pulled her over the edge of the desk, pushing himself into her. Her entire body shuddered at the intrusion feeling him bare for the first time. For a moment neither of them moved, staring into each other eyes.

"Fuck me, hard. Mark me," she whispered as something inside Rick snapped and he clutched her, pulling all the way out and slamming himself back into her, repeating the movement several times. Kate moved her hands behind herself to brace against the impact of his thrusts, the heels of her shoes digging into his as to encourage him to go faster. It literally drove Rick wild. He bend over slightly to catch a nipple between his lips, biting down on it while picking up more speed, his body smacking into hers fast. Kate thought she would pass out any second if she didn't come right that second, her thighs quivering as he angled the thrusts differently and hit that one spot inside, her muscles clenching hard around him.

"Fuck, Rick. I am coming," she growled as his thumb skimmed over her clit. His mouth pressed against hers as she screamed her entire body quivering. He slowed a little and watched Kate as her peak slowly wore of, her chest heaving. She smiled at him and he sat up, both of her hands circling him to grasp his ass.

"Cum for me Rick, fill me up," she huskily whispered and that was all it took for Richard to let go. As he moved withing her, hot spurts of cum filled her pussy and her muscles milked him while his entire body shuddered. Soon he stopped, his mouth finding hers for a soft kiss, smiling as he slowly pulled away.

"We have to do that again," he mumbled and pecked her lips once more, pulling away completely, his cock still half hard. He made the mistake of looking down, seeing her swollen red pussy, glistening with the clear evidence of her arousal mixed in with a hint of his own milky essence. He licked his lips at the sight and before either knew what was happening, he fell to his knees. Kate watched him surprised and squeaked as he lifted her thighs, nearly screaming when his mouth latched on to her pussy, his tongue taking a long swipe from her opening to her clit, swirling the bundle of nerves with his wet muscle.

Rick tasted the musky, yet sweet, arousal of her mixed in with the salty tinge of his own cum. He moaned against her, spreading her legs far enough to press his face completely against her. His entire mouth opened and he latched on to her, sucking as hard as he could, filling his mouth with the evidence of their previous romp. Kate thought she was going to lose her mind watching Rick suck and lick her clean, her hips bucking violently at the sensory overload. He slowly eased the suction and swallowed, smiling as he felt her pussy contract, knowing she was close. His tongue licked his lip and he turned his head to bite her thigh, licking his way to her clit once more, lapping at it the way she likes. That was all it took for Kate to clutch his hair and press him harder into her, her body arching as she came a second time.

"Holy fuck, Rick...," she panted and slumped on the desk, her body going limp around him. He smiled proudly and slowly kissed his way up.

"I always wanted to do that," he whispered into her ear and gathered her in his arms, helping her to sit up.

"I think I'm going to switch from the pill to the ring and we will enjoy something like this again."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan," he muttered as he pressed his forehead against hers, hearing the people downstairs counting down.

"We're missing the ball drop." She mumbled and kissed him softly, cupping his face. Suddenly everyone was cheering and blowing their whistles and whatnot.

"I'm pretty happy with the way we celebrated. Happy New Year, Mrs. Castle to be."

THE END


	3. Skype

Prompt: Skype sex - bonus points if Beckett is using a vibrator

A/N: Smutty smut smut. Enjoy. I hope.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kate wiggled around on her bed, biting her lower lip as she tried to get comfortable. She fluffed the pillows and put them up against the headboard, leaning against them and grabbing her laptop to place it on her thighs. Today she planned to surprise her fiance with a naughty kind of Skype session. She hadn't seen him in five weeks and she was seriously needing some relief. Doing it alone just wasn't the same and she yearned to see her partner naked, even if it was just on her screen.

She took a deep breath and moved the thin, black spaghetti strap, that had slid down her shoulder, back up and smiled. She was wearing a thin, black see through nighty. It was the one she wore for Richard after his birthday party the year before. She knew it was his favorite. After the party he was eager to get back home, despite his injured knee. She had made him wait another hour before he was allowed to lay eyes on her. What so carefully was put together ended up on the floor just minutes after he was able to get his hands on her. She smiled at the memory and was pulled out of her fantasy when she heard the familiar ring tone of Skype.

"Hey there," she breathed while accepting the call, within seconds seeing Rick on her screen. He was wearing her favorite blue button down shirt, spotting the picture on the wall behind him, telling her he was sitting in his office.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled at her as he spoke shifting a little to get more comfortable.

"Are you alone in the loft?" She asked curiously, eager to get the whole thing going.

"Yes. It's so quiet around here," he sighed and his eyebrow raised in suspicion. It was now he finally noticed what she was wearing, his slacks painfully tightening.

"Good. I have a few plans that do not involve anyone interrupting us," she winked and shifted around, spreading her legs and placing the laptop between them. The thin material of her nighty barley covered her private parts.

"Kate," he rasped out as she shuffled closer to the screen.

"I miss you Castle, so much," she mumbled and ran her now free hands over her sides, up to her breasts to gently cup them. A slight moan escaped her as she brushed her thumb over the slightly puckered nipples beneath the material. Richard swallowed soundly and bit his lower lip, leaning back and moving the laptop so she was in clear sight of him.

"I miss you too," he murmured, his hand dropping to his pants to palm him through his slacks, growing harder in a matter of seconds. "I wish I could be there with you."

"Tell me what you would be doing if you were here," she breathed out and pinched both her nipples. She loved when Rick talked to her during sex. It was primarily what did it for her. His words.

"I would slowly lay you down on the bed, placing myself next to your body. I would kiss your lips very slowly, brushing my mouth barley against yours. My left hand would move over your thigh, up your torso to cup your right breast. Pinch your nipple through the nighty while my mouth descends to your other breast, my tongue flicking over the other puckered nub, sucking it into my mouth."

Rick gasped a little as Kate's hand mimicked whatever he was saying. Faster then the speed of light, he unbuttoned his shirt and tucked it out of his pants undoing his belt to ease some of the pressure. Kate watched him with dark, hooded eyes, her hands playing with her breasts. She felt her lower body clench in anticipation, wetness pooling quickly.

"Gosh I wish I could slide down the straps and trap your arms, nudging everything out of the way to really suck on your breast. Sucking hard enough to make you moan my name, biting down on your nipple the way you like it, the way it drives you wild."

For a moment Kate closed her eyes, moving the straps down her shoulders to expose herself a little more. She heard him curse as her breasts peeked out. She stuck her thumb and forefinger into her mouth and sucked, moving them down to circle her little rosy bud, already erect and eager for attention. She pinched and rolled it, tugging it, imagining it was his wet mouth.

"Shit Kate, you look like a goddess," he moaned loudly and kept palming himself through his boxers.

"Take off everything. I need to see you," she mumbled and opened her eyes to watch. He rose to his feet, shrugging off his pants and boxers. She gasped as he sprung free, his cock up close. She licked her lips as she noticed the slight wetness that already gathered at the tip.

"You like that don't you?" He smirked and let his cock bounce once before sitting down. Kate nodded her head.

"You have no idea. I wish I could just wrap my lips around you, suck your tip till you beg me to let you fuck my mouth." A growl escaped him as his fingers closed around the base of his cock, squeezing himself hard.

"You're overdressed. Take of your nighty," he said as he let his hand glide up his shaft, brushing his thumb over the tip. Kate nodded and obeyed, grabbing the hem to pull the entire thing over her head. She sat there now, naked, her thighs pressed together.

"Open your legs for me. Let me see your pussy. Let me see how much you want me," he gulped and Kate smiled, cupping her breasts as she leaned back, opening her legs to his view. He immediately noticed the lack of hair. He groaned at the sight, her lips swollen and red, her juices already smeared on her thighs.

"You really enjoy this, don't you? You're already so wet your thighs are covered in your juices. God, how I wish was there to use my tongue to clean them. I wish I could bite you, sucking hard while my hands massaged your breasts." His voice was soft and Kate mewled at the thought of his head between her legs. She felt her pussy clench at nothing, another wave of arousal gathering at her opening. She watched Rick as his hand tightened the hold on himself, leisurely moving up and down. Her own hand slid down her body and two of her fingers immediately found her clit, rubbing it to ease a little of the tension.

"Don't you dare touch yourself," he barked as he noticed her hand. She stopped and withdrew, her thighs clenching.

"Please Rick" she whined at the loss of touch, her hands going back up to squeeze her breasts.

"I want you first to use your hands and spread yourself open for me, use your fingers and coat them in your wetness," he said and Kate quickly followed his instructions. She used both her hands to spread herself open, gathering some of her wetness on her fingers.

"Now move them up and suck your fingers clean. Taste yourself like I would be tasting you." His voice was hoarse, his cock twitching in his hands as Kate eagerly cleaned off her fingers, making sucking sounds while moaning.

"Good girl. Now slip your wet fingers into your pussy. Thrust them in and out, but do not touch your clit." She nodded her head and quickly did as she was told, thrusting her slippery fingers into herself. A loud moan of relief escaped her and she slowly started to move in and out, making sure not to touch the little throbbing bundle of nerves. The sounds of her fingers sliding into her body rung in Rick's ears and he sped up his own hand watching her carefully.

"I can hear how wet you are. Oh God, Kate I wish it was me fucking you with my fingers," he groaned and noticed as her hips bucked upwards. She just moved faster at his voice, the sounds growing louder.

"Please I need more," she rasped out and added a third finger, her muscles contracting around her. She curled them up just like he would do, her hips thrusting up against herself. Needing more. Wanting more.

"Where's the purple vibrator I got you for your birthday?" He asked and Kate stopped for a minute, rolling on her side to rip open her bedside table, grabbing the purple toy. It was a simple purple silicon vibrator. The same size as Rick knowing he picked it purely based on that.

"Remove your fingers and suck them clean while your rub the tip of the vibrator against your opening. Get it nice and wet," he instructed her. She removed her fingers with a loud sigh and closed her lips around them to suck them, using the toy as he told her. Rick groaned at the sight and closed his hand around the tip to gather the pre-cum, using it as lubricant.

"Now turn it on and press the tip against your clit." Kate squealed with delight and twisted the bottom of the toy, a buzzing sound filling the room as she pressed the tip against her clit. She mewled and moaned at the sensations, her free hand pinching and tugging at her nipple.

"Do you want more? Do you want to fuck yourself like I would do?" He asked her as his hand worked himself faster, his free hand cupping his balls to massage them.

"Yes please. Oh God yes." She growled. She watched him on the screen as he nodded, letting out a groan as she slid the toy down and straight into her body, burying it deep inside of her.

"Jesus...Rick," she moaned as she started to thrust the toy in herself. The sound of buzzing mixed with the wet smacks of her pussy filled Rick's ears and he felt his lower body clench, knowing he was close.

"Faster Kate. Harder. Just like I would do it." He groaned as he squeezed his cock in his hand, imagining it was her around him.

"I need to come, please," she whined and moved even faster, her back arching at the sensations.

"I am so close Kate, make yourself come. Come for me baby," he rasped out. He squeezed himself as hard as he could, thrusting his cock into his hand. Kate bit her lip and tilted the toy up, the base of the vibrator brushing against her clit, making her muscles clench as she came hard and fast, her free hand clutching the bedsheets.

"Fuck, yes yes yes...Rick...yes" she nearly screamed as she kept sliding the toy into herself, opening her eyes just in time to see Rick let go, spurts of white cum covering his lower abdomen, his hand slowing down its movements until they stopped completely. A dazed smile spread across her features while she turned off the purple toy, squirming as she pulled it out and threw it on the bed next to her, moving the laptop closer.

"I love you so much," he panted while he leaned over for a tissue, cleaning his body a little. Her cheeks were flushed, her forehead glistening with sweat.

"I love you. I can't wait to see you."

"Me either...and we need a repeat of this soon. This was probably the sexiest thing you've ever done for me," he grinned and leaned closer to the screen,

"Definitely, but for now I will go shower and head to bed." She smiled and blew a kiss towards the camera, smiling when Rick pretended to catch it and spread it all over his face.

"You know your phone has a waterproof case..." He grinned as she shook her head in amusement.

"Let me clean my toy and call you from my phone than," she laughed and closed her laptop. Rick grinned as he jumped up and gathered his phone, making his way to the bathroom.

THE END


	4. Double Penetration

Prompt: Double penetration, toy in the front and Castle in the back (or the reverse)

A/N: I chose the reverse giving me the potential for a sequel. Also, this is very explicit and detailed so if this is not your fort, please skip reading. If you do end up reading it, enjoy and do not forget to review.

xxxx

Castle chewed his lower lip as he sat on their bed, fumbling with a slim, black box in his hands. He flipped it up in the air and caught it again, turning his wrist to look at the time. He was waiting for his fiancée to come home. He felt a little guilt for last week when Kate opened up about one of her fantasies. While they usually put in their best afford to fulfill each others requests, Castle couldn't stand the last one she had. She wanted to have a threesome. He had flinched at first at her words and stared at her for the longest time, Kate's eyes faltering as she realized he was not okay with it. He would never be. He remembered how she flinched away when he tried to touch her telling her he was sorry, but he honestly couldn't bear the thought of someone else seeing her naked, let alone touch.

After a long moment of silence Castle finally explained that he had waited for Kate for four long years, watching her with a few other man. He remembered how he was jealous, but equally hurt over those men, because they were allowed to do what he wasn't. He had been in love with her for forever, he couldn't even remember the moment he fell for her, but he had to watch her with others and it nearly made him quit and give up on her. It was then Kate finally understood what he meant, rolling on top of him to press her mouth to his in a searing kiss. It was the last time they mentioned it, until the day prior to day when Castle just had to ask why she wanted another man join in their activities. His pride was hurt, thinking she wasn't satisfied with him. Kate made sure he would understand she was plenty satisfied with him, jumping his bones right in kitchen, taking him against the counter. It didn't last long until her teeth tugged his earlobe, a second round initiated where he took her from behind, her ass repeatedly engulfing his cock while three of his fingers found their way into her soaked pussy.

She liked to be filled. He got it right than and there. While he fucked her mercilessly, made her cum twice before he had let himself go, he was set on fulfilling at least the reason of her threesome idea. The next morning he told her she should head to the precinct, while he caught up with his writing. Instead of sitting in his office writing, Castle had put on a cap and sunglasses, making his way to a novelty shop on 7th Ave. to buy a little helper. All day his pants had felt a tad bit tighter and he was seriously considering to just jack off in the shower. He held off, the excitement over the prospect of fulfilling her fantasy winning over him. That is how he ended up sitting in boxers and a white button down on his bed, his back leaning against the headboard while a whole sea of flickering candles surrounded him. The box dropped on the bed as he heard the keys turning in the lock and he smirked when the door opened and closed, the familiar 'thump' of her boots being kicked off following.

"Castle?" Kate asked as she made her way to his office, noticing it was dark, the only light stream in the whole loft coming from their bedroom. She smiled and walked towards it, pushing the door open, gasping at the sight.

"Hello gorgeous," he smiled as he got off the bed, making his way to her to press his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

"What is this all about?" She asked curiously and shrugged off her jacket, taking in the sight of the room. A wave of anticipation rolled through her body, arousal already pooling at the lower portion of her abdomen.

"I have been doing a little thinking and I came to the conclusion I needed to buy you a gift," he said as he tugged at her hand and led her towards the bed, navigating her to sit down. He grabbed the box and handed it to her. Beckett eyed it with careful eyes, ripping it open immediately.

"Rick...," she rasped out with a mix of surprise and excitement, tearing the rest of the box away to reveal a purple vibrator. She carefully opened the plastic container it was in, taking it in her hand.

"Since I am not too keen on having someone join us, I do like the idea of filling you up. I figured this is an acceptable compromise," he grinned cheekily and Kate nodded, pulling at his shirt to crash her mouth into his. He stumbled at the impact, falling flat on top of her on the bed, his mouth fusing together with hers in a passionate kiss.

"You're perfect, you know that?" Kate mumbled against his lips, her hands making their way under the shirt to gently scratch her nails along his spine, causing Rick to shudder in her arms.

"Oh, so I have heard," he winked and smirked, nipping at her lower lip as he pushed himself up enough to untuck her blouse from her pants, quickly fumbling the buttons open to reveal the lavender satin bra she was wearing. He licked his lips and leaned down to kiss her breasts, his hands roaming her abdomen. She moaned at his ministrations, her back arching to press him closer to herself.

In a matter of moments they both shrugged off the rest of her clothing, leaving her in only her panties and Rick in his boxers. He helped her slide up the bed a little, his mouth firmly attached to her neck, sucking and nibbling at her skin, his hands cupping her breasts to knead them, tugging her nipples with his fingers. Kate's level of arousal climbed steadily higher with every touch of his skin against hers, the anticipation of what was to come making her squirm and impatient. She needed him, needed him to bury himself in her body as deep as he could.

Her arm slid up to his shoulder, trying to push Rick on his back, but he wasn't having it, pressing her down once more and rolling on top of her. He smirked at the frustration showing in her face, his lips pressing against hers to kiss the pout away. She responded almost instantly her mouth opening to let her tongue brush against his, moaning as her legs came up to trap him between them, pressing his boxer clad erection against her lower body. His bucked his hips, teasing her, causing Kate to gulp and pull away a little to gasp for air. He smiled at her and slowly slid down her body pressing his lips to her skin, nipping and sucking his way down to her navel. He flicked his tongue out dipping it into it, swirling around to tease her.

Kate's hips buck, the scent of her arousal filling Rick's nostrils. The need to taste her takes over him and he gently bit her hip, his hands tugging on her panties to pull them off her body. A moan escaped him as he slid his tongue over her inner thigh repeating the motion on her other as well. Soon his nose bumped into her the space between thigh and crotch, taking a deep breath to take in her scent one more. He felt lightheaded as he dipped closer and flicked his tongue over the engorged clit peeking out, swollen and red. She was really enjoying this.

"Someone is excited," he mumbled against her and opened his mouth, his tongue making a long lick from her opening to her clit, his lips swirling around the little nub before sucking it into his mouth. Kate groaned and grabbed his hair with her hand, pressing him harder against her lower body. Her muscles already twitching, Rick knew she needed more. He pulled away for a second blowing hot air on her sensitive core, his hand extending to grab the recently purchased toy. He looked up at Kate, whose eyes were black with arousal and want, her lower lip red and raw from sinking her teeth into it.

"Suck it," he rasped out as two of his fingers joined his mouth, smearing her arousal all over her. Kate moaned and nodded, leaning closer to close her lips around the toy. She scrunched her face a little at the taste and smell, but eagerly sucking it into her mouth, swirling her tongue over it. Rick groaned against her, rewarding her actions with two of her fingers sliding into her body. She clenched hard and moaned, her juices coating his fingers fast. He smiled and slowly eased them back out. Soon his middle finger pressed against her puckered hole, sliding the tip in as his mouth covered her clit once more. Kate released the toy in her mouth with a pop as she moaned loudly, relaxing at his touch, spreading her legs wider as he added a second finger to her ass, his tongue slipping into her pussy, his nose nudging her clit.

"Fuck it, Rick, please don't tease me," Kate groaned as he fucked her ass, his lips now sucking at her clit, his tongue flicking over the tip, making her squirm under his ministrations. He smirked at her and gently removed his fingers. He finally moved the toy in his hand to her opening, thrusting it inside with one smooth thrust, burying it deep as he set in on the highest setting. Kate slumped back against he pillow, screaming as his lips nibbled and sucked at her clit, her entire body bowing as she came. A string of curse words escaped her as he removed the vibrator way too quickly, stopping his actions altogether as he knelt up and leaned over to reach into the bedside table. He quickly found the remaining items he needed: a condom and a bottle of lube. Kate watched him through hooded eyes as he ripped open the foil package and grabbed the latex, easing it with one skilled move over the vibrator. He grinned as he noticed Kate still laying there, trying to catch her breath. He leaned over her to kiss her lips softly.

"Ready?" He asked as his tongue teased her lips. She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him once more while pushing him on his back. She was now the one hovering above him, her hands impatiently pushing his boxers down his legs. She licked her lips as she noticed his fully erect cock, the tip glistening with moisture.

"I see I am not the only one excited," she rasped out and leaned over to wrap her lips around him, sucking a little and brushing her tongue over his tip.

"I have been waiting for this all day," he moaned and grabbed her hair to pull her up. Kate swung her legs over his body, seating herself on his lower body, his cock trapped between the cheeks of her ass.

"Hmm, I honestly cannot wait," she purred and leaned down, pressing her mouth to his. Rick smiled and grabbed the toy once more, while Kate sat up and took the bottle of lube to uncap it. She poured a good amount of the clear substance on the condom clad toy and used one hand to smear it all over it. She wiggled her hips and smiled as Rick leaned back against the pillows, pulling her upper body down to press his lips to hers. She put her hands on the bed to steady herself, her hips raising enough to expose her ass. He pulled away enough to watch her as he moved the toy between her cheeks, rubbing it up and down, smiling as she bit her lower lip in ecstasy.

Very carefully he slid the tip of the toy into her body, twisting it from left to right. Kate moaned at the intrusion, one of her hands slipping between them to rub her clit lazily. She relaxed immediately and nodded her head silently as Rick pushed the toy in deep until it was all the way buried in her ass. Kate hissed and groaned at the sensation, moaning as his free hand joined hers, rubbing her clit while kissing her lips. She took a deep breath and wiggled her hips, signalizing Rick to start moving. He grinned and twisted his wrist the, moving the toy slowly halfway out and back in. She groaned loudly as she moved herself up enough to grasp his cock, lifting herself up to place him at her entrance. With one smooth thrust she fully sheathed him in her body, letting out a loud moan as he pushed the toy in all the way as well, filling her holes up to the max.

"Oh my God, Rick," she moaned as she started to move on him. He held the toy steady twisting the bottom of it to turn it on. The sensation of the vibrating toy in her ass as well as Rick in her pussy did it for Kate. Her thrusts grew sloppier and faster, her muscles quivering in her arms from the afford of holding her body up. To make things harder for her, Rick latched on to her breast, sucking and biting her nipple. Another scream filled the room and he groaned as well, his hand now thrusting every time she pulled back from him.

"Harder, faster, fuck...please," she rasped out and he bit her nipple, his hand speeding up the toy as she slammed herself down on him faster and harder. With one last tug at her nipple she let go, her entire body quivering and clenching around him. That was all it took for Rick, watching her come he let go as well, strings off cum filling her body as she clenched hard around him. She slumped down on him, her chest heaving and her breath coming out in loud puffs, her lungs desperately trying to refill themselves with oxygen. Carefully he eased the toy out of her body, turning it off while he threw it off the bed, his arms wrapping around her as he rolled them to the side. He slipped out of her and she squirmed at the loss, her eyes closed and her hair sticking to her sweaty face.

"Can we please do this again?" She panted as he cupped her face and nudged her nose with his, pressing his mouth to hers.

"Only if I get to be in your ass," he chuckled and kissed her once more, hugging her body to his, listening to her breathing even out as her lids closed.

THE END


End file.
